1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-146950 discloses a lever-type connector with male and female connectors that are connectable to each other. The female connector includes a housing, a wire cover to be mounted on the housing from behind and a lever rotatably supported on the wire cover. The housing includes cavities and terminal fittings connected to end portions of wires are insertable into the cavities. The wire cover is configured to cover the wires extending from the rear surface of the housing from outside. The lever can pull the mating connector into connection with the housing by being rotated from an initial position toward a connection position while engaged with the mating connector.
An external force on the lever during transportation to a wiring harness assembling site may release the lever from a temporarily stopped state on the housing or the wire cover.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to prevent a lever from being unlocked during transportation.